Many golfers prefer walking while playing rather than riding in a golf cart. As such, stand bags have become popular, including a mechanism that extends stand legs when the bag is placed on the ground. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,567 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. These bags typically also include a two-strap shoulder strap to facilitate carrying.
A problem arises, however, in that while walking, the clubs tend to bang into each other, which over time may cause damage to the club faces or grooves and at a minimum causes undesirable noise.